


Game Mode

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: All games should have a fishing minigame.





	Game Mode

The battlefield set on the Gunpla Battle System was a beach, Tatsuya observed as his gunpla entered the field. Not just any beach, either; the field itself appeared to have a large body of water, and the beach itself came with varied landscape from the sandy area to cliffs and several piers. The piers caught his attention - why so many, anyway?

"All set," he said aloud, scanning the area. There didn't seem to be any enemies in sight, if there were any enemies in the first place. "What did you want me to test here?" He asked Allan through the radio. Not that it was really needed since Allan was somewhere close-by, but this was the Battle System.

Allan's image on the screen grinned. "Pick up the equipment from the crates on the left," he instructed, and Tatsuya turned to check. There were indeed several crates on the left side of the area he was in, and he moved his gunpla over to open one.

Inside, there was a fishing rod. "Gunpla fishing equipment?" Tatsuya asked, amused. It certainly wasn't anywhere near the weirdest thing he had seen made for gunpla, and the rod actually seemed very well made and accurate, as far as he knew. "So this new mode you want me to test is fishing?"

"A few guys in the Works Team wanted to make this. All great games need a fishing minigame, they claimed," Allan explained. "So I let them build it and make the equipment. Who knows, if this works out they might use it as one of the game modes in the World Tournament."

The World Tournament certainly had its share of minigames for gunpla, and a fishing competition didn't actually sound so far-fetched. "Wouldn't underwater suits be at an advantage?" Tatsuya wondered. "Or I suppose that depends on the rules and what you're catching. Either way..." He studied the fishing rod his gunpla was holding. "I have to admit I know very little about fishing."

"Don't worry, it'll give you on-screen cues on what to do," Allan said. "Besides, it's still in testing phase. If you don't think this is fun or viable, we might just as well try something else."

There were already instructions on screen for casting the line, so Tatsuya moved the gunpla to one of the piers and followed them. "Don't worry, this seems doable enough," he said. "I'd rather have them make sure it's believable enough for those who _do_ understand real fishing, for a more authentic experience. Seems pretty good so far though."

He focused on watching the line while Allan, on screen, seemed to be looking at something. "Good values so far," Allan observed. "Obviously we're not going to make you sit there all day, so you should catch something eventually. It'll have quite the feedback and depend on the gunpla's strength if you can actually reel it in, though with your gunpla this shouldn't be an issue!"

This was starting to sound interesting. "That so?" Tatsuya replied with a hint of a smirk. "I'm all for a challenge. We'll see... right about now," he added as the line tugged rather violently all of a sudden, and more quick instructions appeared on his screen. He quickly responded, and the screen reported a success on hooking the fish. "Now, then..."

Whatever there was on the other end of the line was pulling rather hard, and Tatsuya worked to counter it according to the instructions. Rather simple, in the end - if he was to pull too hard or turn the line to the opposite direction of the catch, there was a chance of the line snapping, and he took it carefully, following the line's movements on his screen. "This thing fights pretty hard."

"It's not supposed to be easy!" Allan said. "We could probably add difficulty settings for less skilled players, but first we got to figure out how well this works in general."

"We'll see soon," Tatsuya replied, focused on his task. As his catch stopped resisting for a moment, he reeled it closer, then continued for another few rounds to struggle against it pulling the line.

Finally, the fighting paused enough, and he pulled his catch up to the pier. "Got you," he stated with a grin, taking a better look at what he had been fishing. "...I should've known," he added with a laugh, finding it to be a Mermaid Gundam.

"We're obviously working to make a variety of things to catch," Allan cheerfully explained. "Real fish looking things! But that's what the team put together for the test. There's a Cancer down there somewhere if you want to try fishing that one up, too!"

Tatsuya smirked as he turned back to check the on-screen commands. "Well if it's there, I might just as well," he said as he cast the line again. "I'd say this game seems to be fun enough."

On the screen, Allan grinned. "I'm telling the team we got the Meijin's approval."

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> No honestly, considering some of the things they had for the World Tournament.
> 
> Why wasn't this a thing?


End file.
